


Lustful Dreams

by unrealistically



Category: 13 Reasons Why (TV)
Genre: M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Things are slightly altered, Wet Dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-24
Updated: 2017-04-24
Packaged: 2018-10-23 09:01:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10716312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unrealistically/pseuds/unrealistically
Summary: Tony has a heated dream involving Clay.





	Lustful Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> Writing is so much fun! :) anyways, I ADORE COMMENTS! So it'd be lovely if you could leave one, thanks! <3

Tony would've liked to call his and Clay's rock climbing adventure a date, but obviously that would just be a part of Tony's many wishes that he wanted to come true. Clay said it himself, the rock climbing was solely about the tapes and not in any way romantic. All Tony could do was just mutter out a word and nod to show agreement, but deep inside he wanted to confess what he really thought about Clay, but it's just not that easy.

After that "date", as Tony would call it from now on, Clay decided that he hadn't spent enough time with his friend Tony lately and decided that he wanted to stay the night, and Tony was not at all hesitant to agree. Clay seemed surprisingly eager to stay over, which made Tony's heart warm up.

After texting his mom with a message along the lines of "I'll be back first thing tomorrow morning" and "I need to spend more time with my friend, mom", it was officially decided that Clay could actually stay over at Tony's. Tony eagerly set up Clay's bed that was on the opposite side of where Tony's was placed. Clay gave a small smirk as he watched Tony make his bed.

"There's no point in making the bed if I'm just going to sleep on it for eight hours," Clay puts his hands on his hips and gave Tony a knowing look. Tony realized that Clay was right and left the bed partly done, and climbed into his own bed as Clay started making his way into the guest bed. Clay gave a loud sigh of relief. Tony was about to turn off the lamp when he heard Clay speak up.

"Thank you for taking me rock climbing, Tony," Clay starts. "It means a lot to me." Tony's heart was beating fast at this, and he wasn't sure why. He found himself starting to speak.

"It's no problem, man," Tony manages to speak out. "What are friends for, right?" Clay gave a warm smile in response to him and turned his back towards Tony as he started to doze off.

"Good night, Tony," Clay mutters sleepily. Tony was too distracted by his own thoughts to respond.

* * *

 

Tony was finally starting to get into a rhythmic snoring routine when he felt soft hands shake him gently by the arm. He slowly opens his eyes to reveal Clay wrapped in a fuzzy blanket, eyes big and staring, also somewhat nervous. Tony then sat up after turning on the lamp, which lit up the room. He rested his back and head against his bed frame as he looked at Clay in confusion.

"Clay, what's wrong? You seem upset," Tony questioned as Clay seemed to be in a daze. Clay moved closer to Tony, their bodies now being extremely close. Tony's heart started to speed up again. Clay tugged the blanket closer around his body, seemingly cold.

"I had a bad dream," Clay started. "Can you comfort me?"

He responded with stammers, "U-uhm, what do you mean comfort? Like, maybe, read you a story? I can get that one-" Tony started to speak while getting up, destination being his bookshelf. He was going to get a book that he and Clay used to read all the time together when they were younger when Clay gently pushed him back down, hand on his warm shoulder.

"No, I just want to sleep," Clay said, much to Tony's confusion. "We can share a bed." Tony noted that Clay's voice was awfully calm, and not like Clay. Clay's eyes were glassy, and looked as if it were drenched with desire and longing. Tony's heart skipped a few beats.

"Clay-?" His words were caught in his throat as Clay climbed onto his lap, straddling his hips. Clay removed the blanket from his shoulders, revealing that he was only wearing a pair of tight black boxers, exposing himself in many different ways. Tony raised his hands away from Clay but he grabbed them, placing them on his hips firmly.

“Clay, man, what are you doing…?” Tony mumbled, trying to keep his eyes on his best friend's face, but it was hard to focus. Clay whined, rolling his hips down onto Tony's groin, causing Tony to groan.

“Please…” Clay begged, his hands tracing over Tony's pectoral muscles. “Keep me warm, Tony. Comfort me.”

Clay's voice seemed breathy and needy. Tony could feel himself sweating profusely, and his chest tightened as Clay continued to roll his hips and give Tony continuous looks of lust and desire. Tony's hands were still on Clay's hips, practically digging into them. Tony couldn't seem to let go as Clay kept making alluring whimpering sounds. He finally managed to pull away, making Clay give a whine.

“No… This is not right, this can’t be happening…” Tony looked away, allowing Clay complete access to his neck. Clay kissed up and down, and Tony was holding his wavering breaths as the younger man’s lips traveled across his shoulders.

“Do you not like this?” Clay asked, his voice sounded sad, and even disappointed. Tony’s heart was tugged in just the right way to make him feel awful. He looked back at Clay, his hands coming to cup his face, "We.. we shouldn't be doing this."

Clay whined again as he pressed his hips down against Tony again, moaning quite loudly. Heat was pooling down below and Tony's heart was pounding.

"Don't you like me, Tony?" Clay's grip on Tony tightened as he mentioned the word 'like'. "Don't you **love** me?" Clay's voice started to crack when he said the word 'love' with so much force. It made Tony's already abused heart start to pound harder and faster.

Tony hugged Clay, wrapping his arms around his hips, and Clay returned the hug by wrapping his arms around Tony's shoulders.

"Of course I love you, Clay," Tony started to say, "I've loved you ever since I met you.."

When Tony finally pulled away, Clay stared up at him, suddenly wrapping his arms around his neck again and pulled him in for a kiss. It was intense, Tony’s eyes shot open wide. Clay’s lips were so soft in comparison to his own, Tony eagerly returned the kiss with much more force, causing Clay to moan into his mouth. Tony's arms pulled Clay close. When they finally separated, Tony ran a thumb under his best friend's eye, smiling at him.

“Tony…” Clay breathed out, shaking in Tony's grasp.

“Y-yes?” He was losing his composure, his control. Clay gave a heart warming smile.

“You can wake up now.”

* * *

 

Tony jolted awake, he was gasping for breath and had widened eyes. He quickly jerked his head, looking at the area where the guest bed is, and it is revealed that Clay is fast asleep, back still facing Tony as he's snoring lightly. Although Tony was slightly relieved, there was a dark feeling in his heart, a feeling of disappointment. Deep down, Tony wanted what happened in his dream to be real. He wanted to feel Clay close to him again, he wanted to make love to him.

After all, Tony did love Clay.


End file.
